<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything by Diana_Prallon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228332">Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon'>Diana_Prallon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Second Person, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Crisis On Umbara, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Crisis On Umbara Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - War for Iokath Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron had gasped, and you had laughed, loving the feeling of the two of you together, no secrets, no barriers, nothing but the two of you for once.<br/>You had been wrong, of course.<br/>There never had been more secrets, or barriers, and you had never been further apart, but right then, you couldn’t tell.</p><p>A Theron/Outlander ficlet (gender/faction-neutral)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Outlander/Theron Shan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is short, and not much of anything. I left a lot deliberately vague as to match whatever outlander (pub, imp, male, female, you get it). Just -- how, in my head, the Theron thought of what he'd have to do to protect his romanced outlander, how he tried to communicate it and decided against it. It's mostly about angst -- and some heat coming from it.<br/>Un-beataed and unrevised. Any mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew something was wrong long before you knew what.</p><p>There was something – something – so desperate in Theron’s eyes as you woke up, that it gave you pause. A moment, trying to wrap your head around everything that had happened since you reached Iokath.</p><p>War demands so much of your time, you soon dismissed it. The whole talk of treason, of spying, and it seems like your life’s been dealing with convoluted politics and lies since you accepted to raid the training grounds of force sensitives all those years ago. It was not what you had signed up for.</p><p>Well, maybe it was. You just had never expected to become the front and center of it all. And, right then, it was grating.</p><p>You had wanted to explore Iokath resources, yes, but the most important thing was to keep the Republic and Empire away from them. Aries had made it incredibly clear that there was too much destructive power in the planet to be trusted in the hands of either faction. Acina might play the nice and charming leader, but you could never forget she was a Sith through and through; no one gained a Dark Council seat from being nice alone – and she had one upped Vowrann, which showed she had things up her sleeve she didn’t feel like sharing, in spite of her theoretical requests for a formal alliance. And Jace Malcolm… The scars in his face were a mere hint of the depth of the scars in his heart. He was a man haunted by the war since before you were even born.</p><p>And, of course, you had been right not to trust them – so ready to aim at the other’s destruction that they’d lay all lives around just for the pleasure of the hit.</p><p>Sometimes you wondered if anyone outside the alliance had bothered with growing up since the whole Revan incident, and you suspected that even a good chunk of those in the alliance were more than ready to go back to their old ways.</p><p>Well, foolishness was always easy to find.</p><p>Theron, however, was no fool. He was torn, and afraid, and frantic in a way that was uncharacteristic.</p><p>It was not obvious, not at first – his words a bit sharper, his stance a bit straighter.</p><p>The hunger in his hands and lips the moment Lana turned her back.</p><p>You knew Theron could be passionate, you loved how when everyone else left, he let go of all the failsafes and trainings, of spy protocols and Jedi preaching and became only a man – yours. That evening, in Iokath, Lana stepped out but for a moment and his lips were in yours, his hands clutching at your clothes and back as if he expected you’d disappear.</p><p>You had though the desperate need and passion were about your newest brush with death, coming in hot in the heels of the rest.</p><p>You had been wrong, of course.</p><p>You excused it all with thoughts of haunting corpses and parents ready to kill their own and die in rage, so much nightmare fodder that obviously he needed something to keep him from falling into that abyss.</p><p>He had anchored you once, while Valkorion tried to make you his pupped. You thought you should do the same.</p><p>Theron’s fingers had danced through your face and neck, pulling out fabric and armour, his mouth still in yours as he pushed you back towards the bed. There had been tongue and teeth and even a little bit of anger as he moved to kiss the sensitive skin he just bared. You hadn’t done any different, trying to take him out of his damn jacket, sighing against his implants, pulling his hair.</p><p>You couldn’t remember getting naked, but it happened soon enough. You couldn’t remember locking the doors either, but you have a feeling that you never did – some subconscious hint of Lana making sure you had time alone. You couldn’t remember anything but the feeling of his skin against your, so similar and yet so different.</p><p>Theron is all you can remember, from then. You and him were all that existed between the hundreds of stars in the sky you couldn’t see.</p><p>His eyes roaming through your face and body, hot enough to scorch, his hands firmer than ever before, pulling you closer, pulling you down, arms around your torso in an embrace that was at once a house and a prison, as you sat down, legs around his body, sinking in on him.</p><p>Theron had gasped, and you had laughed, loving the feeling of the two of you together, no secrets, no barriers, nothing but the two of you for once.</p><p>You had been wrong, of course.</p><p>There never had been more secrets, or barriers, and you had never been further apart, but right then, you couldn’t tell.</p><p>All you could tell was that he was chanting your name, pulling you closer, throbbing deep within your body with something that went far, far beyond simple want. You held him close, whispering soft comfort in his ears, until the two of you could no longer just stay like that, until you needed to move.</p><p>Theron had kissed your neck and face once again, his hand sliding down between your bodies to make sure you enjoyed it as much as he was, and you moved in the small circles that you knew drove him crazy. His eyes never left yours, not for long, and you kissed as ungraciously as the position allowed.</p><p>“I love you”, he said, again and again, as if it were some kind of prayer – and you had thought him to be too frantic to even hear if you replied. And then, again and again, as you picked up the pace, he’d repeat the same word.</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>You can’t stop thinking about what it meant, now.</p><p>Was “anything” a pleading for you to give him a reason to stay?</p><p>Was “anything” what he would do for you?</p><p>What was the “anything” he was after as you let him come inside you, bare and exposed, driven to orgasm by his hands and voice and coming blindingly with unending shudders?</p><p>You don’t have any answers, you only have questions.</p><p>You should have known you were wrong, too, because you were walking close to death all the time, and never before it had made him quite so – untamed.</p><p>And it didn’t hurt, either, that his chosen method of centring had been quite so – heated. His passion – your passion – had blinded you to all there was hiding beneath plain sight, to the uncharacteristic of his abandon how it surpassed what he had shown before. You have no doubt he had wanted you, but it was ever more than that?</p><p>Where did it start? When did it end?</p><p>You only have the memory of Theron’s fingers tracing the side of your torso, where he knew you to be ticklish and smiling warmly when you squirmed.</p><p>Theron was a spy, and a damn good one, but you had never had the impression that he was such a good actor – as to lie with the whole of his body, like that. You could think of nothing else as the shuttle took you and Lana away from the dark plains of Umbara, though its darkness paled in comparison to the hole left in your soul.</p><p>You only can think of the way he seemed to close off when you kissed him again, wanting more – wanting it to last forever – and how he disentangled himself from you, saying he needed to freshen up.</p><p>You didn’t think much of it then, Theron was ever terrible with feelings, and that much emotion would have left him drained – ashamed. You knew him well enough to expect him to retract a bit after giving so much.</p><p>Or – you thought you knew him.</p><p>Maybe you knew nothing.</p><p>You just wish you had never even known him.</p><p>No – but that was another lie.</p><p>You knew you’d do whatever it took to find him and get some real answers.</p><p>And then – then, who knew what you’d do? It could be anything.</p><p>Your anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>